Night Letters
by Lynpon
Summary: A 2-chapter story inspired by the song Through the night. "It was hard for Go Hajin to accept the truth, he knew. It was even harder to convince Wang So to give up Hajin/Hae Soo, he also knew. But Fate sometimes was a criminal and he was its loyal accomplice."
1. Chapter 1

**1/2**

The first time he met her after 1000 years long was at the exhibition "Goryeo era culture".

She would remember, he knew.

She would be heartbroken, he also knew.

But he couldn't do anything about it, because it was fate, destiny, heaven's will or whatever people wanted to call it.

All he could do was saying sorry for being the one who awakened Hae Soo's memories in her. However, honestly, if it hadn't been him, she would have recalled everything anyway. One way or another. Sooner or later.

So he walked out of the Cultural centre with the only hope that time would heal her wound because no matter how painful life was, we still had to live.

No one had an easy life.

* * *

The second time he met her was at his university about 3 months after the Goryeo exhibition. They were running some promotions to introduce the students their new cosmetic products.

He noticed her first.

She was smiling brightly in the crowd, earnestly shared her knowledge about cosmetics and makeup to other girls.

This cheerful woman reminded him of the happy and carefree Hae Soo, that he hadn't seen in a long long time. He was amazed by how fast she recovered from her loss.

He barely see the heartbroken Hae Soo anymore.

"Astronomer" It was her who approached him. No one had called him astronomer for a very long time. And suddenly the title sounded so smooth.

"Go Hajin-ssi" He still remembered her name. It wasn't right to call her Hae Soo or Lady Hae Soo in this lifetime.

But she didn't care. She addressed him as Choi Jimong, and he didn't bother to correct her either.

"I met him" She grinned happily as the smile on his face faded away. His pulse picked up both in anxiety and excitement. Had she meant... "Wang So" She stated firmly, answering his wonder. "I met him that day before the portrait of Gwangjong"

Then she told him about their reunion. He had no memory of 4th prince. But it didn't discourage her from pursuing him. She was determined to make him remember, even if she was just a stranger at first. Fortunately, he was interested in her knowledge of Hanja and they became pen pals. And now through the letters, she knew he was having dreams like she used to have. So there was hope for her, for him, for them in this lifetime.

The astronomer looked astonished. There was definitely something odd in her story but the older man was too occupied with his own thoughts about fate and destiny to notice it. Maybe fate truly was on their side this time. Wang So and Hae Soo, the two star crossed lovers, finally had a happy ending. He was glad for them.

"You may not believe it but we still share the same handwriting." Hajin fumbled 2 envelopes from her bag and showed them to him.

He quickly remembered the address on the letters. If miss Go Hajin had met 4th prince in modern time, he would like to see him too.

Unexpectedly, a young student ran up to them, asking for Hajin's telephone number.

"I told you before I have a boyfriend already"

Choi Jimong smiled, amused as the girl politely refused her suitor. Back then or now, lady Hae Soo had always been popular with young men. It took her several minutes to give up on the desperate man. The college student had her number then saved his number in her phone too.

"Remember you will just call me when there are questions about beauty products"

"Yes, noona" Hajin could only laugh and shake her head when the student waved goodbye to her.

But just a second later, after he was out of sight, the smile on her lips disappeared. All of sudden her face turned emotionless. The girl opened her phone and blocked the newly saved number.

He was surprised by her bizarre action. And suddenly the girl looked up, sent him a cold sharp glare.

"Hajin-ssi" He stared at her with concern. But without a word, Go Hajin turned on her heel, walked away, leaving the man behind, lost in deep confusion.

* * *

He couldn't help thinking of her the whole afternoon, and even in that evening but came up with no explanation for her abrupt change of behaviour. So he started looking for 4th prince's adresse. Strangely enough, the map informed his input location didn't exist. Did he not remember it correctly?

* * *

The next day, Go Hajin still promoted beauty products at his university. He easily approached her this time. She grinned widely once seeing him as if nothing strange had happened the day before. Therefore he said no word about it and just asked her if she could help him meeting up with 4th prince.

She happily agreed and exchanged phone numbers with him.

"I will call you after asking him" She promised, so Jimong waited.

He waited for days but received no response from her. She hadn't been seen at his university either. He felt worried and decided to call her, yet the line wasn't connected. Something must have happened.

He came to find the girl at her workplace the next day.

Go Hajin wasn't there but at least her colleague assured him that she was still fine.

* * *

Then why was he unable to contact her? Choi Jimong kept wondering on his way back home. There was no reason for her hiding from him, wasn't it?

She had been totally untroubled the last time they saw each other.

He just asked to meet 4th prince.

4th prince Wang So.

The name called back all the memories in Goryeo when suddenly he caught a sight of the petite girl across the street.

"Go Hajin-ssi" He called for her but couldn't get her attention.

The red light was still on. For one second he thought he would miss her. However, luckily she stopped before a postbox. It took him a while to catch up with the girl.

"Hajin-ssi" He tapped her shoulder slightly and she turned around. But greeting him was a cold emotionless face. And her eyes. Looking in her eyes, he barely realised miss Go Hajin or lady Hae Soo anymore.

She appeared like a... stranger.

"He is busy" She said out of blue, in a monotone voice. He frowned in bewilderment, confused by both her words and her abnormal aura. "Wang So" Go Hajin went on. "He can't meet you and neither can I. Stay away from me."

After saying those, she walked away, leaving him in deep confusion once again.

Go Hajin was definitely not fine.

* * *

He didn't call her after that. All the unanswered questions about Go Hajin and 4th prince were pushed in the back of his mind. As a person who believed in fate and destiny, Choi Jimong was too lazy to find the answer himself. In stead, if he meant to know something, fate will reveal it to him at the right time, in the right place.

* * *

But he hadn't imagined that the right time was in a stormy night and the right place was an abandoned apartment.

He had been in his car when seeing Go Hajin walking alone in the rain with a chest in her hands. The voice in his head told him to follow her and it led him here before this dark unused building.

He scanned it for a while then after a deep contemplation, the man decided to follow the girl insides.

It wasn't hard to find her in the vast building, because there was only one yellow light casting out from a room at the end of the corridor.

He tried to be quiet as much as possible, while approaching the room.

Peeking through a crack of door, and there he saw the wooden chest on a table with plenty letters scattered on the floor.

Go Hajin was standing before a body-length mirror, mesmerised by her own reflection.

To his surprise, she reached a hand out to caress it then slowly the girl leaned forward, kissing her mirror image.

Unintentionally, Jimong touched the doorknob and suddenly made a small cracking sound. He quickly moved, hiding behind a wall.

Holding his breath, the man hoped Go Hajin wouldn't find out his presence here.

One minute passed and there was nothing but silence. So he poked his head out once again.

In an instant, a hand gasped his throat in an attempt to strangle him.

"I told you to stay away" Go Hajin growled as her eyes was burning in anger.

The man tried to peel her hand off his neck, but the hand was too strong as if it didn't belong to a weak girl. He forcefully pushed her away but failed as the death grip tightened around his neck.

"Hajin-ssi" He whispered, almost out of breath, still struggled to peel off her hand.

"Stay away from her, stay away from Go Hajin" Her raging roar was followed by a loud thunder, which made him feeling like facing the Grim Reaper. And her eyes, those burning evilly red eyes looked much alike the open door leading to hell.

This person wasn't Go Hajin.

"Ha... Hae... Soo" He faintly whispered again in his last breath.

All of sudden, the hand left his neck as the person trying to kill him collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

It took them about 10 minutes after Jimong's phone call for the ambulance coming and taking the passed out body to the nearest hospital.

He intently lingered behind a little longer to collect all the letters and the wooden chest left in the room.

And that was when he found out they were all the letters Go Hajin/ Hae Soo had sent to Wang So's address, the address that was nonexistent anywhere on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/2**

Choi Jimong stared at the letters then averted his eyes to the girl lying on hospital bed. He was waiting for Oh Rijin, an old friend of him, one of the best psychiatric doctors in the region. It wasn't that he thought Hajin had some mental illness. It was just better to have some advices from a specialist.

"She has recently remembered some unpleasant memories of the past that she forgot for a long time" He said to his friend after telling her what happened between the girl and him. Oh Rijin frowned in a serious contemplation, then said nothing but asked to have a talk with miss Go Hajin when she woke up.

* * *

She didn't remember anything that had happened the night before in the abandoned building. Go Hajin seemed lost and very much confused once finding herself in the hospital.

"Have you ever experienced this before? Like you tend not to remember some events of your life or blackout for a short period of time?"

The doctor's question made her hesitate a second. Then throwing a secret glance toward his direction, she timidly answered.

"Yes. It's quite often lately. I remembered saving the astronomer's number but afterwards it was nowhere to be found. Eventually, I found it in my blocked list that I don't remember when and why I blocked his number. I'm sorry, astronomer, for not calling you back." She apologised him in guilt.

Oh Rijin raised an eyebrow at the strange title Hajin was addressing him, yet quickly shrugged it off. Her attention returned to the patient then asked if she could have a private talk with the young girl.

Waiting outsides, Jimong could barely catch on the conversation in the patient room. But he trusted Rijin being able to help Hajin with her mental health.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, suddenly, clashing noise could be heard inside the room. Immediately, he opened the door and to his horror, Hajin was trying to strangle the doctor, exactly how she had done to him the night before.

Jimong rushed in hastily to pull the insane girl away but she was too strong. It took the help of 2 other nurses and one shot of tranquilliser to calm the patient down and put her to sleep.

Oh Rijin massaged her reddened neck with not much discomposure. She had got acquainted with this kind of attack as if it was a part of her job.

So when the female doctor was telling the nurses how to take care of Go Hajin, Jimong went to grab a cup of coffee for her. He had the feeling that Hajin's condition couldn't be explained in one or two words.

* * *

"She has dissociative identity disorder" A flush of confusion spread across his face as medical science was a foreign land to him. "Also known as multiple personality disorder." Oh Rijin patiently explained. She finished the cup of coffee in her hand at the same time he understood the illness Hajin was suffering. "I believe we both have met her 2 different personalities" The doctor concluded, waiting for questions from the dumbfounded man sitting across her.

"But why?" Jimong spoke up after a moment of shock. "What caused her this mental disorder?"

"There are many factors" Rijin gave a nonchalant shrug. She was familiar with these kind of questions too. "It appears that she has just got DID for a few months. You said recently she remembered some bad memories of the past, didn't you? Maybe that was the main cause. Those memories must bring her severe trauma that her normal state was unable to tolerate. So like a defensive mechanism, her mind creates another personality to endure all those pains and to protect her from the harsh reality."

Jimong's heart sunk. He was still in denial that fate could be so cruel to that girl. It made her remember to suffer again in this lifetime. And he was an accomplice of fate. He triggered all those memories and somehow it felt like he had committed a big crime.

"Is there any medicines for this illness?" He would be willing to do anything to help Hajin back to normal.

"I'm afraid that there is no cure" His friend shook her head "It all depends on her commitment to join therapy sessions. But her situation seems hard because now she isn't aware of her illness, while her other personality is trying to prevent her from realising it. He showed up and attacked me when I was going to tell her about the mental disorder."

"He?"

"Yes, her second personality is a male. A violent aggressive man but also very protective of miss Go Hajin. He must have attacked us because he thinks we are threats to her present happiness. In the end, he was created to protect her after all."

Choi Jimong said no other word but lost in his deep thought.

If they wanted to treat her, they must convince that man first.

* * *

Go Hajin was discharged from the hospital in a perfect physical state. Oh Rijin suggested that they should keep her mental illness secret first while he, Jimong, would slowly approach her and her "protector" personality.

But he didn't dare to meet her again, scared that his appearance might waken that man in her. So carefully, Jimong followed and observed her from afar until he almost learned by heart Go Hajin's daily routines.

Go Hajin was still exchanged letters with Wang So. She often visited a post office and placed her letter in a blue postbox in the afternoon. And it was also her, at night, who visited the exact office, secretly opened the postbox to retrieve that exact letter.

Getting back home, Jimong quickly studied all the letters again. Then he recalled everytime he had encountered Go Hajin: the real Hajin and her second personality. His sharp cold glare, his violent actions. They reminded the astronomer of someone familiar. Then what happened in the abandoned building: the letters on the floor, the mirror.

That man had caressed his reflection. No, it was her image. And he had kissed her.

Now when all the dots were connected, Jimong stared at the letters in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that it was true because it was another tragic love story.

Fate was indeed too cruel to this star-crossed lovers. They simply couldn't have their happy ending, not in Goryeo, neither in modern time.

* * *

He decided to meet Go Hajin the next night. The old man waited at the post office for her coming and collecting her letter.

"Can we have a talk?" He raised his voice, breaking the silence and from behind he could see her rooting to spot. She must recognise his voice but didn't turn back. "Please" Jimong asked desperately.

"We have nothing to talk together" Her voice was cold as ice and he could imagine her death glare if she had turned to face him.

Hajin took a step to walk away so Jimong hurriedly spoke up.

"I know who you are" She halted and he knew it was his chance. "I know you love her. But what you are doing is not helping but destroying her life in this lifetime."

"Then you know nothing" The male personality inside the girl stated firmly and was about to go straight forward when Jimong called after him.

"Your Highness" That person halted the second time. "You are 4th prince Wang So who was exchanging letters with her." Jimong went on. "You clearly know that your love are impossible. You two can never be together. So why do you give her false hope? Please, Your Highness, think for her. Her heart will be shattered once knowing you do not really exist and are just a phantom of her lover in the previous lifetime."

"Her heart has already broken that day, at the Goryeo exhibition." Wang So turned around, facing him. His death glare sent chills down Jimong's spine. "And it was all your fault. You made her remember"

"Yes, it was my fault so please let me correct it. I will do everything to help miss Hajin regain her normal life."

"It was too late now. She can't live without Wang So and we all know so well that there's no Wang So in this world, therefore I must replace him. Being her Wang So to protect her."

"Miss Go Hajin is a strong woman." Jimong argued back "She can learn..."

"SHE ATTEMPTED TO SUICIDE" Wang So shouted loudly, interrupting him "she isn't strong like people expect her to be." The older man was speechless. "That's why I exist, so that she can live. If you want to see her die then just try to break the truth to her. But remember, I won't let you do it easily. Because I. will. never. ever. let. my. Soo die." Wang So turned on his heel then left, leaving Choi Jimong standing behind.

He stared at his back until the silhouette disappeared into the darkness of night.

* * *

Jimong put all the letters into the wooden chest then got in the car with it. Sometimes he couldn't understand how fate worked. But he believed everything happened for a reason and there was no such thing as coincidence in this world.

The car stopped before a T-junction. He stared at the chest full of letters again, which made him more determined.

He didn't keep tab on if it was the 50th or 100th time he had met her in this lifetime.

It was hard for Go Hajin to accept the truth, he knew.

It was even harder to convince Wang So to give up Hajin/Hae Soo, he also knew.

But he couldn't do anything differently, because it was fate, destiny, heaven's will or whatever people wanted to call it.

Fate sometimes was a criminal and he was its accomplice.

* * *

 **A/N:**

There is a cameo in this story, it's Oh Rijin of "Kill me, Heal me" (another Kdrama about multiple personality disorder). However, I didn't get the idea for Night letters from Kill me Heal me, but from a Japanese movie named Tokyo Boy/ Tokyo Shonen. Both of these drama and movie are quite good, in my opinion.


End file.
